puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Gran Hamada
|weight = |birth_date = |birth_place = Maebashi, Gunma, Japan |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = |debut = |retired = ||children = 2}} , better known by his ring name , (born November 27, 1950) is a Japanese professional wrestler, the first to adopt the high-flying Mexican lucha libre style. He has wrestled for New Japan Pro Wrestling, the Universal Wrestling Federation, Michinoku Pro, and All Japan Pro Wrestling, and was the founder of Universal Lucha Libre. He has also had stints with the World Wrestling Federation and Extreme Championship Wrestling in the United States. His daughters Xóchitl Hamada and Ayako Hamada are professional wrestlers. Professional wrestling career He was one of the first dojo trainees at New Japan Pro Wrestling, being known as Little Hamada in the beginning. He was sent to Mexico's Universal Wrestling Association because of his lack of size, and he found a lot of success there - so much so that Mexican fans and promoters began calling him Gran Hamada (Great Hamada). He also competed in Empresa Mexicana de Lucha Libre, which added El (The) to the front of his name: El Gran Hamada. In 1984 he became a member of the initial roster of the original Japanese UWF, but found that his flamboyantly acrobatic style clashed with the martial arts-inspired style and focus on realism of the UWF, and soon left for All Japan Pro Wrestling. He eventually broke off from AJPW to form his own promotion in 1990: Universal Lucha Libre. However, wrestlers began to leave the group in 1993, and in 1995 Hamada closed the promotion to join Michinoku Pro, which had been formed by former Universal Lucha Libre wrestlers. On April 13, 1997, Hamada teamed with Great Sasuke and Masato Yakushiji (who substituted for Gran Naniwa, who was injured) to defeat Taka Michinoku, Dick Togo and Mens Teioh (aka "Terry Boy") at ECW Barely Legal. In 2001 he began competing for All Japan again, this time as a free agent. He briefly was part of the "Love Machines" stable under a mask as "Mini Love Machine" with "Super Love Machine" (Junji Hirata of New Japan, reprising his old role as "Super Strong Machine") and "Love Machine Storm" (Arashi, whose stage name literally means "storm"). They used Morning Musume's hit song "Love Machine" as their entrance theme. He would also briefly work for New Japan Pro Wrestling's Wrestle Land brand as Makai Masked Hurricane but only wrestled two shows under that name. His daughters Xochitl and Ayako, who are half-Mexican, are also professional wrestlers. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Hama-chan Cutter'' (Elevated cutter) *'Signature moves' **Hurricanrana **Tornado DDT Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **International Junior Heavyweight Tag Team League (1984) - with Mighty Inoue *'Arsion' **P*Mix Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ayako Hamada *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' **BJW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Michinoku Pro Wrestling' **Apex of Triangle Six–Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with The Great Sasuke and Tiger Mask **Fukumen World Tag League (2000) - with Tiger Mask IV *'NWA Hollywood Wrestling' **NWA Americas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **One Night Eight Man Tag Team Tournament (1994) - with Shinjiro Otani, El Samurai and Great Sasuke *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'87' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003 *'Universal Lucha Libre' **UWA/UWF Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1 time) **UWF Super Middleweight Championship (1 time) **WWA World Junior Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Universal Wrestling Association' **UWA World Junior Light Heavyweight Championship (5 times) **UWA World Light Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **UWA World Middleweight Championship (3 times) **UWA World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Riki Choshu (1), Perro Aguayo (1) and Kendo (1) **UWA World Welterweight Championship (1 time) **WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1 time, inaugural and final) – with Perro Aguayo Luchas de Apuestas record References Category:Wrestlers Category:NJPW Roster Category:UWF alumin Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling Roster Category:AJPW Roster Category:Kai En Tai Category:Love Machines Category:New Wolves